Kaihanga (G2 Origins Timeline)
Kaihanga is a Great Being. A scientist from the distant world known simply as the Overworld, Kaihanga, or the Originator, is the creator of the Matoran and Toa race, and is often considered to be the First Toa. Biography Kaihanga was a scientist from Overworld, a distant planet several light years away from the Magna Star System. During his studies on the planet, he conceived the idea of creating a robotic sentient species similar to his own for the sake of studying the thought process of machine. He built his first machine, known as the Primazoid, which possessed the ability to think for itself and utilize elemental powers. He created 800 of these machines before sending them to the Star System, placing a hundred on each planet. Since the machines he created were all “factory models”, as they had the same frame, he made them all distinguishable by their faces by giving the unique ability to wear masks. To test the limits of the machine’s bodies, he allowed each mask to channel the elemental powers he may have placed into the creature. He, however, died before he could finish his experiment, thus allowing the species to reproduce and multiply, and later adapt to each planet’s surrounding. Abilities and Traits Not much is known about Kaihanga besides him having created the Toa. Of the very few things the matoran have been able to retain, it is known that Kaihanga was larger than the largest planet in the system, Sol. This, as the matoran concluded, meant that his planet was a supergiant in terms of being able to carry millions of his species. Besides this, most of the knowledge about his history were lost in history or translation. It has been reported, however, that Solaric inhabitants know more about Kaihanga than anyone. Powers and Tools Being from Overworld, Kaihanga possessed god-like powers from his birth, allowing him to utilize telekinesis and telepathy. In addition, he also had elemental powers of his own, the likes of which he placed within every one of his machines. *He could generate tornados and manipulate wind, mostly using his telekinesis. *Move earth and stone, as well as mold metal. *Manipulate, generate, and retard fire. *Move and freeze water. *Make noises with his mind using his telepathy. *Manipulate plasma with his hands and mind. *Control gravity and create voids and teleport. *He could also detect magnetic signals from other planets if he had devices set up there. In addition to this, he also possessed a number of other, unknown abilities that the Toa and Matoran had no access to. These abilities, while native to his species, are associated with godhead in the Matoran and Toa world. Trivia *He, much like the Toa of Light, has a primarily white appearance adorned with gold accents. *His death was possibly due to a disease that was sweeping through the system at the time. This disease involved the infection of a Toa or matoran with shadow, and, much like a Toa of Light can be fatal to his species. *He, being a scientist, possessed a white cloak that resembled that of a lab coat. Category:G2 Origins Timeline